<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hooray for boobies by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680455">Hooray for boobies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armpit Licking, Basement Gerard Way, Body Worship, Current!Frank, Dirty Talk, Fondling, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Tittyfuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard finds a club that caters to a very specific interest of his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bandom Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hooray for boobies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30324972">Hooray for boobies</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastknownaddress/pseuds/lastknownaddress">lastknownaddress</a>
        </li>


        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme">bandomkinkmeme</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>dilf!frank getting his tits fondled and worshipped by tit-obsessed, inexperienced but whoreish basement!gerard.<br/>bonus points for blond frank, tittyfucking and a sprinkle of praise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s just one step. Gerard has to take one step and, okay, reach for the door, pray nobody will recognize him, and he’ll be right there, ready to fulfill his dream of touching someone else’s tits. Just one fucking step, one motherfucking step, move one foot in front of the other… C’mon, Gee, you can do it. You already came all the way down town to this stupid —sorry, heaven sent— club specialized in dudes with big chests whose time is for sell, so what’s the big deal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard swallows hard and pushes his dirty, long black hair out of his face, but it’s too much so he pushes it back. He looks like a creep and he knows it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a creep who lives in his parent’s basement and has a tit fetish. With men. And since he found out about this place, it hasn’t left his mind for one fucking minute. He’s going insane. This is an act of survival, he will fucking die if he doesn’t try his luck or, well, his cash. He has a pocket full of cash to pay whatever it takes to get his hands on a pair of tits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feet finally move out of love. For tits. It’s the only motivation he has right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The club is exactly like the pictures they have on Instagram, just looks like a regular alcohol-serving establishment, with upholstered leather booths, poor lighting and, of course, a bar surrounded by some of those awkward high stools. But there’s something different and it catches Gerard’s attention immediately: all of the waiters are wearing the club’s uniform. And it should be ridiculous, how they are all grown men wearing black hot pants, a vest with nothing underneath and a white collar with a black tie in the center… right? Well, Gerard doesn’t think it’s funny. Gerard doesn’t think anything other than: tits. So many tits. He’s surrounded by tits and if he’s about to die at 25 from overstimulation, he’ll die a happy man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy. Table for one?” A cute looking twink approaches him and, against all odds, Gerard is not staring dumbly at his cleavage. Actually, he’s trying really hard to keep his eyes on the guy’s face, so much that a vein is popping on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—um,” he mumbles. “I’m not—” What? A creep? He totally is. A pervert? Yup, that’s him. A sick, sick man? That’s debatable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, take it easy.” Gerard wonders what kind of face he’s making for the waiter to look so concerned. “You can sit at the bar until you make up your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bar! Alcohol! Yes! Gerard nods eagerly and turns around, walking straight forward and trying not to obsess over how pathetic that one interaction was. How the fuck is he supposed to ask for the ‘special treatment’ if he can’t even talk to a waiter and ask for a table? This is why he doesn’t have a boyfriend, and never will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you?” A new voice asks. Gerard is trying to accommodate his weight and make sure he won’t fall from the stool, so he takes a minute to look up and find himself in front of… wow. He has no idea. This man is the trifecta of dilf, boyfriend and whore. And he’s not even wearing the uniform everyone else is, just has a black shirt on with the sleeves rolled on, revealing a ton of tattoos on his arms and hands. As he goes up, Gerard sees more tattoos on the guy’s neck and part of his chest, where the shirt hasn’t been buttoned all the way up; he must be covered in them. He has an unkempt scruff on his face, the kind that just says ‘I got lazy’ instead of ‘yeah, this is what I’m going for’, and his hair is in two colors: blond for the longest piece, that highlights his face, and a dark natural color in the back, where it’s short. Fuck, he’s fucking gorgeous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vodka?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy laughs. It’s a cute laughter. It doesn’t really go with all else he has going on, but Gerard doesn’t mind. Shit, he would never mind having a hot guy doing whatever in front of him. “First time here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> obvious,” Gerard sighs, unable to lie. “Yeah, sorry, I’m… about to shit my pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Literally or figuratively?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, figuratively. I’m just saying I’m nervous, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. Just making sure you’re not mixing booze with a stomach ache. Bad idea.” That’s an adult, right there. Gerard supposedly is one too, but he doesn’t think he will ever be on the level the bartender is. His arms look so strong crossed on the bar when he leans on it, a bit closer to him, and then… it just happens. His chest is pressed on them and Gerard can make out two almost fully round shapes. “How about a beer? It’ll help take the edge off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Gerard says and his voice cracks a little bit when he forces himself to look at the guy in the eyes. It has to be, like, a requirement to have a good rack to work there, right? How can even the bartender have a chest like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and he has an ass too. And thighs. Thick. The kind that you want to be suffocated on. Okay, the guy is the whole motherfucking package and Gee kinda needs a napkin now because his mouth is watering at the sight of the bartender’s back. He has never been an ass man, but even he can appreciate that massive trunk. His stupid nerd brain tells him that if this was a dating sim, this guy would be the secret second run route.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go,” the bartender hands him a beer after uncapping it on the counter and smiles. Now Gerard is focusing on the tiny wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, because not everything is about what his dick wants. The guy is beautiful. “You look like you want to chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Gerard feels his whole mouth suddenly dry, so he licks his lips and takes a sip directly from the bottle, ignoring the glass the guy gave him. “I’m sure you’re busy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I’m bored as hell. Look around you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard does. All of the booths are occupied, the waiters are hanging around the clients, serving them full bottles of stuff that looks expensive, and some of them are taken to other rooms. Fuck, that’s what Gerard came for. That’s what he should be doing. No one’s sitting at the bar, talking to the one guy who’s chest is still covered. “I think I’m going to need like 5 more of these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” the dude obviously laughs at him, like he can’t help it. “Sorry, man, but this isn’t asking the guy you like on a date. If you’ve got the money, no one’s going to say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought money,” Gee assures him, kinda scared of being kicked out. Well, if it was this guy kicking him maybe he wouldn’t mind it, but that’s beyond the point. “I just… I don’t know, I feel weird. I don’t want to… like, objectify anyone, you know?” he takes another sip, a big one. “Which is dumb because I’m at a titty bar, you can laugh again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It</span>
  <em>
    <span> is</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty fucking funny, dude. What? You came here to respect some guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wanted to… uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind, this is useless.” Gerard gulps down what’s left of his beer and reaches for his wallet before the guy grabs his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no. C’mon, don’t leave,” he looks at him in the eye. “Listen… what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gerard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Listen, Gerard,” the bartender goes on. “As a former waiter, I can assure you they don’t mind being objectified.” Gee is not sure if he should focus on the words that are being spoken to him or the image in his head about this man in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> uniform. “It’s actually…” he lets go of Gerard and goes back to resting his arms on the counter, looking down and smiling a little different than before, like he’s remembering something. “It’s flattering. People like feeling wanted. You’ll be fine, just go. Ask for what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gerard manages to blink again, he realizes his eyes are dry from not doing it. Of course he’s failing even at keeping his eyes moisturized. “Why aren’t you a waiter anymore?” he stupidly asks, because he can’t think of anything else now that his brain has that precious piece of information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for younger people,” he shrugs, as if it’s not a big deal. And if he hadn’t spoken so fondly about it just seconds ago, Gerard would have believed him. “I’m too old for it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… you’re so hot. You’re hotter than any of those twinks,” Gee blurts out. He could take it back, say he’s drunk from one beer and maybe leave and never come back, change his name, burn his phone, etc, but he doesn’t want to. The way the guy’s face lights up hearing him makes the embarrassment worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Gerard’s not sure if it’s on purpose when the bartender presses his chest into his folded arms on the bar. “Well, this isn’t about me,” he says, although he’s still smiling. “Are you getting the special or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The special. The backroom. The Touching of the Tits. The colonization of tit-land by his hands. Wait, is that insensitive? The landing of his hands on tit-planet. Yup, better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. What’s your name, by the way?” he asks, trying to act cool for once. It doesn’t work, obviously, because he’s nervous and he tugs his hair behind his ear, feeling exposed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frank.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy is staring at him, paying attention to his moves, maybe a little interested in what’s going to happen next. He has to see it coming, right? It can’t be a surprise what Gerard will attempt in a few seconds. And it may be the biggest fail ever, but he has to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frank,” he repeats. “Can I… get the special…” fuck, shit, fuck, please. He goes back and forth looking at Frank’s face and the counter. “From you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not part of my job anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to disrespect you, I respect you a lot, I’m—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gerard,” Frank leans in closer, enough for Gee to focus on his lips as he speaks. “It’s not part of my job, so… You can have it for free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Perhaps Gerard looks like he’s about to pass out, because Frank reaches over and holds his arm. “No, I can’t do that, I can pay, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gerard,” Frank calls his name again, this time laughing. “It’s fine. I don’t want to charge you, maybe you won’t even like it, I haven’t done it in… forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure I’ll love it.” Gerard thinks Frank could show him just one nipple and he would cream his pants right there. Seriously, he doesn’t even need to see all of it, he would come from a nip slip, from even making out a bit of the color. Oh, are they going to be pink or more brownish? Fuck, he’s already hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s find out,” Frank’s still offering, stepping out from the bar, taking off the apron he had around his waist and Gerard didn’t notice because he was too busy staring at his chest. He takes about two seconds to feel like shit again and pushes it out of his mind when he hears Frank’s voice again. “Hey, Vinnie! I’m taking my break!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vinnie must be okay with it, because Frank gives Gerard a look and points at a hallway that says ‘employees only’. Is this something Frank does regularly, he wonders, or is it a one night thing? Both options sound good. Part of him really wants Frank to be a slut who hooks up with desperate clients, because that’s hot, and well, he also wouldn’t mind being the Chosen One to bring Frank’s tits back in the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach a door that Frank opens with a key and locks behind him, which is cool since Gerard doesn’t have an exhibitionism kink, at least that he knows of. Although they’re not about to fuck, they’re just going to… Gerard swallows. “What are the rules?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first of all, go sit over there,” Frank points at an armchair that looks similar to the booths they have outside, the same dark leathery color; this is clearly a break room, with a tv on the corner, a mini library, and lockers. Frank is opening one of them as Gerard takes a seat. “Don’t turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gee is just peaking over the chair’s back to see Frank and quickly goes back to look in front of him when told. He’s a good boy, okay? Not all the time, obviously, but the least he can do right now is obey whatever Frank says. He’s begging in his mind for Frank to take advantage of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the ruffle of fabric, maybe. No, definitely. He hears a zipper being undone and his dick is up. Fuck, this hasn’t even started and he’s already embarrassed. “So… it’s like a lap-dance, right?” he asks, worried that Frank will notice his boner right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More or less. I’ll be sitting on your lap and you can touch my chest. Hands above the waist only, you can’t touch any other places, understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is so deep… Gerard kind of wants to mess up just to hear Frank scold him. “Um. Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yes, it’s fine to have a boner, just don’t rub it on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” Gee is suddenly horrified, thinking of all the things that must have happened for Frank to feel like he has to give out that kind of warning. This is exactly why he felt weird about it, and his dick is softening a bit, not that it’s Frank’s fault, he’s just having second thoughts. “Are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I offered it. Stop worrying,” Frank’s voice is getting closer and he’s suddenly in front of Gerard. “Besides, I already changed. Can’t let this go to waste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t,” Gerard replies immediately, opening his eyes as wide as possible to take in the perfection that the image in front of him is. He can stare, right? Frank is kind of waiting for his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowers his gaze, going from Frank’s bare thighs to his hips, where the black hot pants are so tight the edges are digging into them and creating a perfect muffin top that Gerard wishes he could bite into. He moves his head up, seeing the black vest with nothing underneath, so well designed for this place that it covers Frank’s nipples just enough to not see the main part, but get a tiny glimpse that makes Gerard mouth water again. And the stupid white collar with the black tie, all Playboy-like. It’s so hot Gerard’s cock wakes the fuck back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking perfect, Frank,” Gee can’t even think before he starts talking. He runs his hands through his hair, laughing a bit. “Are you kidding me? How the fuck are you real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s starting to realize Frank enjoys getting compliments; he’s blushing and smiling, so proud of himself, giddy with the realization that he still got it. That’s what Gerard thinks, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, hands up,” Frank puts on a serious face, that Gee also likes a lot, and points his index finger at him. Gerard now notices he’s wearing a lot of rings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds his hands up and Frank lowers himself, sitting on Gerard’s thighs, closer to his knees than his crotch for obvious reasons. It’s really fucking embarrassing because his pants are already tenting and it’s so fucking obvious, but Frank just takes one look and smiles to himself. Gerard hopes he’s taking it as a compliment too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank places his hands on Gee’s shoulders. “Do your worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard’s hands are a little shaky as they touch the vest, his fingers sliding under the lapels. “How much time do I have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thanks,” he says even though he doesn’t think there’s enough time in the world to get all that he wants, but he’s trying not to get too greedy. Whatever he can get is better than his tit-less existence up until this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mood is solemn now. He can’t just put his hands on Frank’s chest with no ceremony; he really wants to make this count. For all Gerard knows, this could be the only chance he will get in his lifetime. Dating is not going well for him, let’s not even mention hooking up and in the few encounters he’s had, he never got the courage to confess his tit fetish. And there aren’t many opportunities to sneak in a little bit of nipple play when he’s being fucked on all fours, so… seriously, Gerard needs this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands follow the shape of the vest, touching the fabric instead of Frank’s skin, just feeling how warm it is. He doesn’t notice, but he’s licking his lips again as he brings his index fingers to run along the inner side of the lapels, feathering Frank’s cleavage. There are goosebumps on his skin. His face is so close to Frank’s chest, he sees his nipples perking up; he traces them over the fabric, lightly touching, barely feeling the tiny bumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever he watches porn, this is what brings him over the edge. The nipple reveal. There’s a before and after seeing someone’s nipples and although he can’t wait anymore, he’s also scared he might come at the mere sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I open it?” he asks, with his fingers on the buttons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Frank replies. It probably isn’t a big deal for him, like it is for Gerard, but that’s okay. Gee is really only teasing himself with all this waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to burn the image in his mind, so he unbuttons the vest slowly, slightly pushing the first button and letting it slide; then he does the same with the second and takes a moment to breathe before grabbing the fabric pieces and tugging them apart to see Frank’s bare chest and torso. “Holy shit,” he mutters, not even trying to hide how taken away he is. Although he can barely think, the first thing he does is trace the tattoo on his collarbone, now able to read the words ‘i am a graveyard’. There’s much more ink than he anticipated, and of course he loves it. Not only is he getting these perfect tits to touch, but they’re covered in tattoos? “How did I get so fucking lucky, shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank doesn’t answer, which is good because it wasn’t really a question and hearing him laugh is already embarrassing enough, since Gerard didn’t realize he was saying the words out loud. He’s probably making a fool out of himself, but Frank hasn’t kicked him out yet, so he tries to believe it isn’t that bad. Better not push his luck though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more titty-edging. He places both hands on Frank’s chest, just taking in the shape, groping as respectfully as he can, although they’re so soft and warm he doesn’t know how much he will be able to control himself. “They’re perfect,” he says, and holds them from the base while his thumbs caress Frank’s nipples; they’re hard. He swallows, because his mouth is watering once more, and flicks them a little, softly. “They look so tasty, Frank,” he adds as his thumbs circle them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s only been staring at Frank’s chest, completely lost in it, so he’s kind of embarrassed when he looks up and sees Frank watching him. “Sorry, I’ll shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t,” Frank says quickly, smiling. “Talk as much as you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Gerard bites his bottom lip and his gaze goes back to where his hands are, still holding Frank’s pecs. He squeezes a bit, flicking his nipples again with his thumbs. “It’s just that I’ve been thinking about this for so long… I love tits, obviously,” he licks his lips once more, they feel specially dry today. “So I came here thinking any pair would do, you know? But… fuck, you’re so hot, Frank. I’ve said it like 15 times, but you are. This is insane, it has to be a dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not,” Frank doesn’t sound like he’s laughing anymore; he does sound pleased with what he’s hearing though. “And you don’t have to be so gentle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard looks up. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank places one hand over Gerard’s and presses it down, then taking his fingers so they pinch his nipple. “Just do what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand is left alone, but it still pinches Frank’s nipple between his index finger and thumb, rolling it soft at first and then a bit harder when Frank doesn’t complain. He does the same with his other hand on the right nipple, and yeah, no, he’s about to lose it. “Can I use my mouth?” he blurts out. “Please, Frank, I have to taste them, please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s usually extra,” when Gerard looks up once more, Frank smiles at him again, even though he’s biting his lip. He straightens his back and takes off the vest, dumping it on the floor. “Yeah, of course you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now Frank is only wearing the extremely tight hot pants —and Gee is trying to focus only above the waist like Frank said, but he still takes a quick look at his bulge— and the collar on the neck. How is this hotter than picturing him completely naked?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank goes back to putting his hands on Gerard’s shoulders and gets a bit closer, practically pushing his chest against Gee’s face. Which is cool. Totally cool. Gerard’s dick is not about to explode inside his underwear and jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth, but doesn’t go directly for Frank’s nipples, because that’s the main course and there are appetizers, so his tongue starts on the muscle bump, right where it begins; his hands are on Frank’s ribs and he tastes his sweat, the salty flavor doing nothing to discourage him. On the contrary, he goes up, licking around his pec, not stopping even though he’s entering armpit territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Frank says, and Gerard realizes he sounds a bit out of breath, like he was holding it in. “I knew you were going to be nasty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, right?” he asks, grabbing Frank’s elbow so he can raise his arm a bit. “You said above the waist,” before he gets an answer, he’s licking his armpit, not caring that there’s hair because he’s getting cocky and way too horny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dirty fuck,” Frank laughs, just a little. He’s definitely not laughing when Gerard’s tongue continues its way and reaches his left nipple. He actually lets out a “Mh!” sound that goes straight to Gee’s cock. He’s sure he won’t last much longer. And being called a dirty fuck by Frank did not help at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his lips around Frank’s nipple like he’s frenching it. Sucking and licking it, flicking it with his tongue, feeling its texture. Still with his eyes closed, just enjoying the sensation, he moves onto the other to give it the same treatment; he uses his hand too, so his fingers are pinching and rolling, taking advantage of it being wet by his spit, while his mouth is on the other one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Frank’s been going with it pretty calmly, but this seems to do it for him. One of his hands holds the back of Gerard’s head, keeping him there, silently asking for him to be rougher. Or that’s what he wants to think. He opens his mouth as wide as he can and bites around his tit, sucking deep. “Ah, fuck!” Frank finally lets go, clearly moaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard pinches his other nipple harder, tugging it while he uses his tongue flat on the other one. Frank holds him closer, letting out more needy sounds, and his hips push relentlessly against Gerard’s body, like a dog humping a leg. That’s his dick. Frank’s dick is hard as shit and pushing into his belly; he’s rubbing his cock while Gerard plays with his nipples and this is the best thing that has ever happened to Gee. Until Frank suddenly stops moving and Gerard can feel him tremble under his hands; he’s pretty sure he’s having an orgasm. Fuck, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the best thing that has ever happened to Gee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Frank says, his voice cracking from the pleasure. “Gerard, what the fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would love to answer, but he still has a mouthful of Frank’s tit, so he can’t. After a few seconds of tightly holding him there, Frank laughs again and releases him. His face looks flushed, just like his chest. His nipples are a bit red from all Gerard did to them and the front of his hot pants is wet, with cum. Gerard briefly thinks of touching his own dick when Frank’s hands are on his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that allowed?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Frank says, undoing the button and zipper, sliding his briefs and jeans down to his ankles in one motion, making his boner bounce against his belly. He spits on his hand and rubs it on Gerard’s dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, yes, thank you,” he mutters, because he’s polite like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up.” Gerard opens his eyes; he thought he was getting a complimentary hand job, but Frank sits on the chair when Gee stands up and grabs his ass, which Gerard is pretty okay with too. Well, he’d be okay with anything really, so it feels like it may be too much when Frank brings him closer to his body. Gerard’s cock is now pleasantly trapped between them, right on Frank’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, I love you,” Gerard lets out without thinking and his brain doesn’t have enough space to focus on how wrong that is to say in this situation. He’s just infinitely grateful for Frank doing this for him, holding his tits together so that Gee’s cock is pressed between them, sliding easily from Frank’s spit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his hands on Frank’s shoulders, thrusting into his chest, moaning loudly because he can’t help it. This is all he has ever wanted from life, just having a perfect pair of tits rubbing on his dick and the guy behind them being gorgeous and willing is the cherry on top. He’s never going to complain about anything ever again. He has no right. He’s been given everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips go faster as he’s getting closer and it’s a tough position for it, but so worth it, until the tip of his dick touches Frank’s face. “Sorry!” he says immediately, opening his eyes to see Frank was looking down. As Frank lifts his face, Gerard clearly sees a drop of precum on his bottom lip and a string connecting it to his cock. He obviously doesn’t think when he leans down to lick it clean. “Sorry…” he mutters again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank doesn’t answer, but does stare into his eyes for a second before kissing him. And it doesn’t start soft, it’s deep and dirty and messy from the start, their tongues finding each other, spit running down their chins. It’s so hot, making out with Frank, Gerard is sure he’ll come from this. And then Frank gets one hand on his cock and barely wraps his fingers around it when Gerard’s coming all over him, just jizzing on his hot pants, belly and some of his chest, and moaning like crazy into his mouth. It’s kind of embarrassing. Also amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they pull apart, Gerard can’t stop looking at Frank’s face. “Can I have your number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank runs the fingers from his clean hand on Gerard’s hair. “Only if you’re the one wearing this uniform next time.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompter pls call me back.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>